The Prokinetic
by crazybear.6
Summary: Aideen will get her revenge on the Avengers. The Avengers will burn.


The Prokinetic

I blinked the ash out of my eyes and looked around at the tattered town in Sokovia. It was ruined because of me. It was my fault that I ruined the already wrecked town. I had hoped to escape fire forever but it found me. I had let anger consume me just like how the fire consumed this town.

I looked at the dead bodies of my family; all dead. The building we were in was on fire so it collapsed, killing both my parents and my siblings. They burned. I did not and I asked myself, "Why, why them and not me?" I realized why I survived was because I could control fire.

The Avengers had came and saved people but not me. Not my family. And not some other innocent people who were left behind. They thought that they had saved everybody in that huge aircraft but no. I was the only one left and I choose to stay to mourn for my loss and the others who had died.

The building that caught on fire was because of a missile that had landed up crashing into the building. It had belonged to the Avengers. After they all left, I hurled my anger at this puny town and it burned till nothing was left but ash. As I thought of this, fire danced on my knuckles. I am Aideen and the Avengers will burn...

* * * * _When Aideen is 20…_

They sky is blue but filled with gas of cars screeching and beeping. I sighed as I sipped my too hot coffee. I had been in New York for about three years now, plotting and watching the Avengers every move. I looked through my tan colored sunglasses and spotted the Avengers making a mess as they fought agents of HYDRA, trying to get the people out of the way as they fought.

I smiled and ran toward the mess as people around me, fleeing the other direction. I spotted Captain America and Iron man fending off two sniper attackers. Bingo. I hid behind the wall. First get rid of the people who want what's mine. I felt flames on my hand as I caused a bolt of fire to kill sniper1. He screamed and ran around cussing about why his fireproof clothes aren't working.

My fire burns everything in my path and no stupid fireproof clothes can stop it. I hit another blast at sniper2, feeling no pity as I watched those two burn. The Avengers haven't spotted me. "What the hell was that?" I heard Iron man ask. "I thought you shot him." Captain argued. "I don't shoot fire." Iron man said, "I shoot lasers."

I rolled my eyes. Dimwits; they are going to die stupid. I stepped forward and I cursed mentally when I stepped on a broken piece of wood making it make a snapping noise. "What was that?" Captain asked, alert. Iron man, or Stark, I'm now going to call him that cause Iron man just sounds weird. Stark shot a beam of laser from his palm at the spot I was. I expected that was going to happen so I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Who's there?" Captain demanded. I started to ran away but when I turned to run, I banged into metal. I looked up to see Stark. I backed away but bumped into Captain. "Personal space, people! Sheesh!" I yelled. I hated that I was between people and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" they both asked. "Um… No one you need to know. Nice chat but I have to gooooo…" I said ducking away and I started to run, knowing that they will follow me. Soon enough, Iron man was in front of me. "I said, who are you and I gotta tell ya, I'm not patient." he said, tapping his foot. "Me neither." I snarled and punched him with a on fire hand.

He jumped back as the fire melted a hole in his armour. Shoot. He kicked me back and I slammed against the wall. Stars blurred in my vision but I quickly got up, feeling pain jolt in my stomach from where he had kicked me. I shot another blast of fire at Stark but he dodged. Somehow, he had put the fire out. Stupid suit.

Suddenly, I felt a huge pain in my shoulder and I screamed. I dropped down, feeling hot blood drip out of the wound. I felt for my shoulder but only felt a disk? It was probably the shield thing Captain flung at me. My vision was blurry as I dug my nails into my scalp. I gasped for air as the pain spread like wildfire around the area of my shoulder. I curled into a ball and blacked out.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cell. I looked around. The floor was hard and cold, they walls were grey and hard, like the ground. There was a small bed. I was still in my normal clothes, Thank goodness. I didn't want to be wearing those ugly orange jumps those prisoners where.

There was a bandage around my shoulder from where the shield had hit. I winced as I got up. "Well, you're up." I turned to see a man who I assumed was Tony Stark or the jerk who killed my family and kicked me in the stomach. I glared at him. He knelt in front of me so only the bars separate us and I could feel his breath. I backed away. "I want you tell us who the heck you are and why they heck are you doing in that battle and how the heck did you kill both snipers with your voodoo magic." he said.

I continued to glare at him. "Talk." he said. "I will not tell you my name. I will not tell you why I interfered your plans to kill the snipers. But I will tell you how I can summon fire." I scowled. "I'm waiting." he said. "Fine. Listen very carefully. _I don't know._ " I said loudly.

"Do you have a parent or something to give us information?" he ask-demanded. "No. You and your avenger friends killed them all." I said. He flinched but paused, "Were they part of HYDRA or any evil society?" he glared. "No. Just innocent humans who have innocent lives!" I screamed, getting angrier.

He paused, "I'm sorry but we haven't killed any innocent people." he said. "Well than you are an ignorant man." I sniffed and walked to the corner of the cell where he can't see me. He asked a few more questions but when he saw that I wasn't going to answer, he left, his footsteps echoing as he walked. I curled up in the corner and cried myself to sleep.

Soon, many agents were sent to question me but I didn't say anything. I pretended that they weren't there or sometimes I would have a staring contest with the fool of an agent asking foolish questions that were not going to get answered. But mostly, I would hide in the corner. Once, the guards tried to get me out of the cell but I burned them.

I was sedated but the next batch of humans in my eye site were also burned when the stepped a foot into my cell. I added that to my collection of human ash. My collection became bigger and bigger. Soon, I was sentenced to spend in my cell for the rest of my life and I was fine with that.

One day, in the midst of my boredom, I saw a man approach. He was wearing an outfit that I recognized. He was from HYDRA. "So," he drawled, "You hate the Avengers." I smiled a humorless smile as he blasted open the door and gave me his hand. I took it.

 **Continue this adventure in The Artist. YAYAYAYAYAYAY *does happy dance then remembers that I don't have a happy dance but dances anyways***


End file.
